otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Corriden and the Crown
Throne Room ''' ---- ::The high ceilings of this gray stone chamber are supported by rows of massive columns along an aisle that features a purple carpet that extends from the arched entrance to the Emperor's throne room and ends at the first step of the dais that holds the gleaming majesty of the Imperial throne - a chair of gold, armrests encrusted in jewels, back and seat cushioned with stuffed pillows covered with crimson velvet. ::Torches flicker in stanchions attached to the columns. The fluttering wings and twitter of birds can occasionally be heard in the shadows overhead, where the fowl have nested after coming into the estate through one of the balconies or the courtyard. ::The seal of Fastheld - a crown within a dark, unbroken circle - is on the tapestry that hangs behind and above the throne of Talus Kahar. ---- By the door to the Imperial Throne Room is a solemn looking Lucius Nepos, his body fully covered in the cobalt coloured iron which gleams in the light of torches, and whatever natural illumination which enters from the windows. He does not move, he does not speak; in fact, he looks like one of the statues which rests outside the Hall of Blades - eternally vigilant, yet unmoving. Into the throne room strides Emperor Talus Kahar XIV, accompanied by a contigent of guards flanking him on either side as he makes his way toward the dais with his waiting throne. The guards break off to stand to his left and right as Talus climbs the dais and turns to silently face the gathered crowd. Once his gaze has settled briefly on Corriden Lomasa, the Emperor inclines his head and then settles into the seat of his throne. "We are gathered here today to consider the status of Corriden Lomasa, who has confessed to a series of illegal activities ranging from the assault of a superior in the Blades to the thefts of multiple horses from the streets of Fastheld." He glances toward the newly arrived Surrector, clears his throat and then adds, "Apparently, Corriden Lomasa now wishes to retract his confession based on acts of ... persuasion ... by the Surrector." He turns his gaze once more to Corriden. "Which statement am I to believe? The document freely given by your own hand, confessing your crimes, or the letter eked out by way of duress?" The Surrector patiently assists the Scourge known as Moira Oak into the throne room, guiding her by the elbow. Tomassa is pale with tired circles beneath her eyes, but she carries herself with a stubborn strength that attempts to hide any physical illness or weariness. Inside the throne room, she draws in a deep breath and straightens to her full height, face set into an expressionless mask. Not long after Tomassa and Moira arrive, Duhnen steps into the Throne room, moving to take a low profile place near the back where he can mostly listen and observe. Tor steps in soon, arm in arm with Dianna. He smiles, speaking quietly. "Here we are then. I should see to duty, you see to your family." He pats her hand, then seperates from her, moving toward Lucius, nodding almost imperceptibly to the other Infantry man before taking up a position next to him. Dressed tidily in brown silks, the large and silent form of Corriden Lomasa stands in the supplicant's position, hands folded behind his back as he watches Talus Kahar with a mirthless, ironic smile. "Neither is false, your majesty." He answers, low baritone quiet-- The others in the room recieve no attention from him, whatsoever. "Everything written in both documents is entirely truthful." His smile turns ironic as he adds, "Perhaps I should have added cowardice to the first." The necessity of Moira being escorted by Tomassa become apparent as the Scourge passes in to the sight of those that would glance upon both her and the Surrector. Eyes covered over by a white silk scarf in the display method that would dictate a blind individual. However as Tomassa straightens and takes a stern expression the Scourge's own accepts a rather gentle one, a compassionate smile playing upon her lips as she leans to speak to the Surrector in a hushed voice. Dianna Lomasa presses her lips together as Tor takes his leave, and quietly slips forward, weaving through different people for a chance to catch a gaze of her brother, Corriden. "Light, Corri..." she mutters under her breath, taking care to keep herself out of the path of the Surrector. Tomassa replies to Moira with a simple, faint nod, but then a look of irritation tightly passes over her face. She leans to quietly reply to the Scourge once she's remembered the girl can't see her nodding. Lucius Nepos's green blue eyes twinkle as the Emperor enters the room, and he makes his first move in an hour. A deep bow is given to the ruler of the city-state, before he returns once more to the upright position. To Torr, he nods and offers a smile before his expression returns to utmost neutrality. His eyes shift around, now gazing at each individual in the room, specifically new arrivals. Standing silently near the doorway with only her maid in tow, Inlis watches the throne with a keen gaze, her bright eyes flicking from the Emperor to Corriden and back again. She ignores the whispers of the maid for the most part, focused on the proceedings with a calm curiousity. Talus Kahar grunts, nodding. "Well. The Surrector's abuse of position and power are a matter for another meeting, best held out of earshot of this company. For now, we will consider your crimes. For assault on Eden Kahar, you were drummed out of the Blades after brigging, yes?" Dalean Mikin steps into the room following the rest and moves quickly to one side, standing out of the way near the door to observe the proceedings silently. Inlis Kahar narrows her eyes at the first accusation, her back bristling with barely restrained fury. But the soft and soothing whispers of her maid slowly calm the young woman down, leaving her to nod at something that is said between them. Duhnen watches silently, the man folding his hands behind his back and looking between Talus and Corriden, eyes expressionless. Corriden shifts his weight from one booted foot to another as he considers the matter. "I wouldn't call it an abuse of power, as I went with her willingly, but that's neither here nor there." He murmurs, nodding squarely. "Yes, that's correct, a dishonorable discharge, for the attempted murder of Eden Kahar. And even though it stained the honor of the blades, that's the only punishment that was involved." His green eyes are flinty with remembered pain. Tor remains quiet, his attention focused mostly on the front of the room, and on the procedings. His eyes flick between Emperor and accused, carefully observing both men as they speak. Talus Kahar nods slowly at Corriden. "For the benefit of the assembled witnesses who may testify, please elaborate on your other misdeeds, which bring us here today." Dianna Lomasa dips her head down slightly at the mentioning of Eden Kahar and the whole situation revolving around the attack. She gives a heavy sigh, her hands coming together in front of her, and tightening slightly. Guilt and shame take hold of her pale features as she continues to listen. Tomassa appears to be little more than a statue that breathes as she stands to the side and observes. Even her coppery brown eyes are difficult to read. Lucius Nepos shifts his left arm, the shielded one, to the side so that it accidentally scrapes against the stone wall and makes a grating noise. The Blade quickly shifts his eyes around, slightly frightened, and tries to pretend nothing has happened by once again adopting the composure of a statue. Corriden unblinkingly begins, the rise and fall of his voice passive. "I testify upon my oath of truthfulness that I did demean the name of house Lomasa and the peerage by exposing them to ridicule. Through acts of public drunkeness, whoremongering, picking fights, I have for the last several years shamed my family, the service I had given my oath to, and the names of those who had come before me to forge honor in protecting the common citizen of Fastheld through duty and custom. In all things, I have allowed temper, selfishness, and hedonistic desire to block duty, devotion, and honor. I have stolen horses left out for money and entertainment; I have picked barfights, threatened those I would call kin and friends. By my own hand I have sundered that which I swore to protect and uphold, and in the name of being hale and jovial I have made a mockery of all things from love to life to death itself. I have impinged by my words on the honor of men and women both powerful and lowly, misusing the natural advantages of being a member of the nobility." With a sigh, the Emperor nods, then shifts his gaze so that he can peruse those assembled for the day's audience around Corriden. "Who would speak first, either for or against Corriden Lomasa?" Seeming a bit taken aback by the confession, Inlis remains near the doorway, a small shake of her head given in response of a whispered inquiry. She takes no step forward to speak, merely watches the faces of those gathered with a calm indifference. Dianna Lomasa grips her hands together even tighter, pressing her lips together, forcefully trying to keep herself silent. Her eyes flicker down to the floor as she lets out a heavy breath, pulling her cloak around her more tightly. What a time to enter. It's Corriden's voice that first meets Arturo's ears as the Count arrives late, trailed perhaps (if she logs back in) by a young woman dressed in the garb of a commoner. He hands his weapons to the guard at the door absently, glancing only to identify the face of the one he must receive them back from later, and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before approaching the audience. Tomassa makes no effort to move forward. If she is to speak, it seems, it will not be as the first witness. Her face remains impassive and she glances to Corriden only once before returning her gaze to the Emperor's face. Dalean Mikin frowns thoughtfully at Corriden's words and changes his stance slightly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Apart from that only his eyes move however, drifting slowly over the assembled audience before darting towards the late arrival and resting on him for a moment. Duhnen's eyes bore into Corriden's back as he considers things silently, before he takes a deep breath and steps forward, back straight, his head high. "I, Duhnen Seamel, will speak for Corriden Lomasa, your Majesty," he calls out, voice carrying through the Throne Room. Being the guard at the door, Lucius Nepos takes Arturo's two axes and his dirk and stores them (somewhere mysterious). He nods at the nobleman, but does not bow, instead once more adopting his former posture of rigidity. "Very well," Talus Kahar says, motioning for Duhnen to approach the dais. "The Crown will hear from Duhnen Seamel in the matter of Corriden Lomasa at this time." Corriden clenches his teeth at the sound of Duhnen's voice, the cords of his neck briefly standing out. His back is rigid, as he glances unhappily towards the Quarryman with a repressive expression. Dianna Lomasa shifts back somewhat as Duhnen steps forward, letting out a very heavy breath. She backs up a few steps, then rises up onto her toes, silently scanning the crowd. After a time, she notes her other brother, and starts in that direction silently. A slightly confused young man steps through the door, eyes glancing around for a moment before he spots Tor. He moves over to the man, whispering in his ear. Tor nods, and the boys moves out once more. Tor turns with a frown once more toward the accused, then turns, carefully picking his way out of the throne room. The Seamel's eyes don't look to Corriden as he steps forward to stand aside him, first dropping to his knees in respect for the Emperor before straightening. "Corriden admits to his wrong doings. I do not speak to try to deny them. Nor do I try to justify his actions. To put it simply and briefly, despite his words against himself, that does not change the fact that, at his heart, he is a good man. We all trust in your judgement, your Majesty." He bows deeply as he steps backwards, away from Corriden, to slowly return to his place. Talus Kahar nods at Duhnen. "The Crown appreciates your testimony. Will anyone else be heard in this matter?" He gazes around the throne room. Tomassa releases Moira's elbow and takes a few, slow steps forward. "I would speak," her husky contralto states. She lifts her chin and respectfully inclines her head to the Emperor she serves. As Tor turns to leave the throne room, a frown of distaste which has been recently reserved for the man is shown on Lucius's. He shakes his head, but turns it once again towards the proceedings when Talus's voice speaks up. His eyes follow Tomassa, now, waiting to hear what she has to say. The Emperor nods toward Tomassa. "The Crown will hear from Tomassa Zahir in the matter of Corriden Lomasa at this time." Corriden clenches and unclenches his right hand, glancing towards Duhnen again with an unreadable expression. Then his eyes turn to Tomassa, before returning to the Emperor. He takes a long and slow breath, shifting in place once again. Tomassa strolls forward another step or two, remaining to the left and slightly behind Corriden as she looks to the Emperor. She looks only to her ruler, but Corriden is easily seen in her peripheral vision. "Corriden's list of crimes is many, but he did not name them all," she begins, clasping her hands behind her back. "He neglected to mention how he betrayed me with the huntress Ester Shardwood - someone I once considered a friend and trusted associate. He neglected to mention that he wrote to you after his dalliance with her. It was Ester that prompted him to write to you because he wished to be with her." The Surrector's face is strangely neutral as she speaks. "This man is an irredeemable drunkard. He has absolutely no ability to withstand the lure of drink, women, or his truly dangerous temper. I have seen him when he is in such a state and he has absolutely no control over himself when he is that angry." The woman pauses, but her gaze does not leave Talus. "It is my recommendation that Corriden Lomasa be stripped of rank as he desired. Allow him to be free of his family, my Emperor. Allow him to marry Ester Shardwood. And, should his temper ever endanger anyone again, he should be castrated in hopes it will have a calming affect upon him." Arturo Lomasa clenches his own jaw as Tomassa steps forward to speak, eyes turning towards her, then his brother, then the Emperor. He releases the clench, taking a deep breath, and remains silent, returning his eyes to the Surrector as he stands among those watching the audience. Dianna Lomasa lightly takes Arturo's arm as she approaches, clamping her teeth down into the soft flesh of her lower lip to prevent herself from speaking out. Her whole body quivers from the strain of remaining silent, eyes blazing from anger. "Shadow take her," she murmurs under her breath. Talus Kahar just stares for a long, silent moment at Tomassa, his mouth falling open as she elaborates on Corriden's tryst with the huntress. Finally, his mouth snaps shut and his brow furrows. He collects his thoughts, gazes briefly at Corriden, and then finally sighs and asks of the crowd: "Does anyone else wish to add to this drama or shall I proceed with my deliberations?" "I would speak..." A voice pipes up from where Tomassa just departed, coming from Moira Oak, the Scourge standing in full Dawnstar armor facing in the general direction of Talus, "At your permission, Emperor, on the matter of Corriden Lomassa." The figure of a woman slips quietly through the door of the throne room and as unobtrusively as possible searches the audience. Jahna sighs softly as she spies the figure of the Lomasa Count and pads quietly over to stand beside him. The Emperor twists his mouth slightly, then nods. "The Crown will hear from Shadowscourge Moira Oak in the matter of Corriden Lomasa at this time." Duhnen doesn't react one way or the other to Tomassa's comments, though it's Moira speaking up that grabs his attention. He looks over to the Sister and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. Corriden looks startled, blinking over at Tomassa. "I told you she had nothing to do with the letter, but the basics of the statement are true, your majesty, save the clear misconstruing of the motive for the request." He replies, quite calmly. "...Hence why I would not call my prior conversation with the surrector an 'abuse of power' under any circumstances. " His nostils flare as he adds, dryly, "I don't think marriage to Mistress Shardwood is what I have in mind, all the same. " Talus Kahar snaps his attention toward Corriden. "No one invited you to speak." Lucius Nepos's eyes widen slightly as Tomassa goes on with her speech. His lips remain straightened in neutrality, and his body remains tense, at guard. If anything were to break out in the throne room, then he'd be ready for it. Now, his eyes look towards Moira in anticipation for what she will say. Tomassa steps back without further comment and quietly moves to assist Moira, should she require it. Arturo Lomasa blinks as his arm is taken, looking down to Dianna, and gently puts an arm about his sister if she allows. As Jahna joins him, he reaches to take her near hand, twining fingers with hers, and snaps his eyes back to unfolding events, lifting an eyebrow uncertainly at Moira. Corriden grinds his teeth, studiously silent as he gazes at the far wall, refusing to look at those who speak for or against him any longer. Dianna Lomasa presses against Arturo lightly, trembling from anger. "Light, I hate that woman..." she intones softly to her eldest brother, eyes focusing in on Moira for a moment, almost wincing. "I wish I could speak out against her, but I promised Corri I would not..." she says, her voice remaining soft as to not draw others' attention. When Jahna approaches, she merely gives a somewhat sad smile in greeting. The steps taken by Moira are slow and careful, necessary on the fact that she is doing it without escort. Her covered eyes turn to face where she heard the Emperor snap at Corriden and nods her approval. When her lips move and voice forms it is quiet and measured in a way that is unfamiliar to those who have encountered the firery woman before. "Corriden Lomasa is a fool. A drunk, a lecher..." She slowly turns though to face towards where those gathered should be, where she had heard the shuffling feet and whispers. "But he is not the only in this realm to be such things. He is not the only of noble blood to be such things. He, is the only to do such in a boisterous way and maintain the dignity to step forth and admit his misdeeds." Slowly the Scourge turns back to face towards Talus. "Despite his misgivings, his failings of being but mere mortal, Corriden is one thing above that. He is loyal. Not to worldly matters but loyal to that which guides our souls. Corriden has always shown loyalty to the light." The voice maintains it's levelled tone, a rather steady pace in rhythm that flows with melody. "Allies in the Light against the Shadow are in short supply these days, and with threats looming far and wide against our very souls... Corriden Lomasa can always be found to be standing against the Shadow and never alongside any of it's manifestations. Yes, Corriden may be a fool... but at least he is a fool that walks in the Light. I do not believe this man to be beyond the hope of salvation of a chaste and respectful life. In the same way I believe it possible of all in this realm... yet the first step towards such a life must be a willingness to acknowledge one's own shortcomings, as Corriden has done. He is loyal to the light..." The Scourge's voice finally trails off a bit as she nods slowly repeating one last time. "He is loyal to the Light." Talus Kahar nods. "The Crown appreciates the Scourge's testimony in this matter." His brows lift. "Would anyone else be heard?" Dalean Mikin holds his position near the door casually, watching the events of the day with interest but no more vested emotion than that. Jahna Nillu gives Arturo's hand a slight squeeze and a faint supportive smile. She turns to the emperor and listens quietly. Tomassa eases forward to take Moira's arm again. She leans to murmur something to her and then helps her. Moira nods and lets Tomassa guide her back to their place, taking her steps slowly but still with confidence now that she has an escort to lead her. Arturo Lomasa nods, leaning down to murmur to his sister in reply, voice kept equally soft lest he disturb matters. He blinks, however, at Moira's speech, eyes snapping back to her before a faint smile lessens his clenched jaw, sombreness returning a moment later. He hesitates, licking his lips, then declares "I would speak briefly, Majesty." He avoids looking directly at Corriden, "Very well," the Emperor says, nodding to Arturo. "The Crown will hear from Arturo Lomasa in the matter of Corriden Lomasa at this time." Corriden turns to positively glare at his older brother, face heating angrily as he bares his teeth in a furious grimace. Dianna Lomasa slowly steps to the side to allow Arturo to speak, letting out a sigh in relief as he finally speaks up. "Praise the Light..." she murmurs to herself, moving around her eldest brother so she may stand with Jahna, offering of a nervous smile. Duhnen glances to Arturo, watching the man for a moment before turning his attention back to those assembled in general. Jahna Nillu release Arturo's hand as he steps forward and offer Dianna an encouraging smile as she waits for him to speak. Arturo Lomasa avoids his brother's gaze, releasing his hold on Dianna and Jahna to step forward, kneeling before the Emperor and then rising again. "My brother has implored his family, upon our love for him, to allow him to stand or fall upon his own two feet. Therefore, we will not speak either for or against him, as I will maintain my promise to him. I step forward only that the Emperor may properly understand our silence, and draw no wrong conclusion from it." He ceases speaking there, bowing his head and taking a step back before looking to meet his brother's glare steadily, as if to say 'I kept my promise.' Talus Kahar nods. "The Crown appreciates your testimony in this matter." He then returns his solemn gaze to Corriden Lomasa. "If you have any final comment to make before I rule on this matter, now is the time to speak, Corriden Lomasa." As quickly as it'd come, the anger fades back into tension as Corriden returns his gaze to Talus Kahar. His voice is low as he speaks, but the words gather strength as he goes. "I do, your majesty. As we've heard all of the charges, including the ones I hesitated to bring forth out of the wish to spare the Surrector by publically speaking them, I would ask your majesty if he believes that noblemen have a code of honor that must be upheld. I have discovered, this last year, that it is not possible to die of embarrasment and humilliation alone. I have discovered that there are times when there is no solution that doesn't hurt someone. Each way I turn, each decision I make harms those I love and care about. By facing these truths, I humilliate my family and the surrector, people who would normally be inclined to protect me. Does this make them any less true? Would their honor be restored if I was simply thrown out to the Shadow district, or retained my name and position? There's no way to take back anything I've done, however much I do regret it. I am a poor father, poorer kin, and the poorest of fiancees. I no longer know if I am capable of change, for even when I thought my future and redemption was in my own hands, I failed once again. Failed, most of all, myself. I would humbly submit to the throne that the Light, Empire, and House Lomasa would all be well served if I was lessened and sent to the mines to do something vaguely useful." He answers, in a calm voice of hammered iron. "Short of that, I can think of nothing that I can do to soothe the wounds I have caused.. For anyone." A snort. Very quiet snort comes from Moira but the whispered word that escapes her lips is audible to any that would tune their ears to listen to it, and easily as ignored. "Coward..." Arturo Lomasa turns and absolutely stares at his brother as he speaks of being lessened, the shock and horror open on his expression for anyone to read. His hands grasp for those of his sister and his betrothed, seeking anchors to keep him steady in the face of his brother's words, jaw left hanging somewhat loose beneath his parted lips. "No," Dianna whispers, looking up at Arturo frantically as she listens to Corriden. "Arturo, stop him. /Please/, stop him." Her voice borders on panic, though remaining silent as she watches onward with horror, her hands balling into fists as she struggles to hold herself back from speaking publicly. Jahna Nillu looks confused at Corriden's words and gives Arturo a paniced look. She takes his hands and holds tightly. Duhnen looks over to Corriden and eyes him for a moment, a faint frown on his face. He shakes his head, finally, and looks to Talus, taking a hesitant step forward from his location in the back of the room, looking about to speak again. Despite it being out of turn. "Perhaps you could begin with a public apology and reparations to those you have wronged," the Emperor replies to Corriden. He laces his fingers together, pondering the troubled nobleman. "You are not the first nobleman to go astray. The grievances aired today do not, in my mind, justify Lessening or banishment to the Shadow District. Lessening is best reserved for those touched by the Shadow, and we have seen no evidence and heard no testimony to that. Banishment ... well, that would simply give you the easy way out and take such exile out of your hands and make it come from the Crown. If you want to go away, Corriden Lomasa, then go away by your own choice and leave the Crown out of it. But, before you go, you are ordered to pay 500,000 Kahar Imperials in restitution for any and all livestock misappropriated during your antics. If your family wishes to deprive you of land and title, they may do so within the framework of the family and according to their desires." His mouth grows taut and then he asks Corriden: "Is this understood?" Duhnen pauses again, his unspoken words dying in his throat as he falls still. Arturo Lomasa shakes his head to clear it of his shock as Dianna pleads with him. He opens his mouth as if to reply to her, but closes it as the Emperor speaks, releasing a deep sigh of relief. "Light be praised...." he murmurs, squeezing Jahna's hand in return, and attempting to encircle Dianna with an arm protectively. Dalean Mikin gives a curt nod of his head, then turns and slips out of the throne room silently, or as silently as a fully armored bladesman is capable of moving. Dianna Lomasa lets out a shakey sigh in relief as Talus speaks again, drawing closer to Arturo for protection as she looks about, and then up to watch the Emperor with a solid gaze. "Sweet Light... I had not known he sought Lessening..." she whispers to the Lomasa and Nillu next to her. Jahna Nillu too heaves a sigh of relief. Her head bows forward and she murmurs some words under her breath. His jaw works for a moment, before Corriden answers. "A harsher punishment, perhaps, to live with shame. I'm not so strong, that I'm able to ignore the looks of disgust that follow me where I go. But I do believe in honor, the Light, and the empire." He straightens his back, and bows formally to the emperor. "As your majesty decrees, if you find this fitting, so it shall be. I will not run from this decision. I lost that right some time ago." Corriden rights himself, anguish and turmoil briefly breaking through his masked expression. Moira reaches up and gently touches Tomassa's arm beginning to speak to her in a quiet manner between the two women as she hears the verdict that is handed down. Lucius Nepos doesn't show any emotion at Corriden's fate being pronounced, merely stands as straight, tall and majestic as a Blade must be to be on the throne room guard duty. He coughs once, into an armoured hand. Tomassa's coppery eyes study Corriden for a long moment and she murmurs, "Fitting. He can bear much pain, if it is inflicted by others, but he does not easily bear that which is self-inflicted." She isn't really speaking to Moira, but the Scourge is sure to hear it. "It is done then," the Emperor concludes. "That brings this matter to a close. Submit reparations to the assessor's office within a fortnight, Corriden Lomasa. Failure to make payment *will* result in default that can only be satisfied by a lifetime of service in the Blades - and I do not think you want to be thrown back into that particular mix again, do you?" Inlis Kahar moves a few steps to one side to gaze up at the throne, only a little bit of hero worship in her eyes as she glances up at the Emperor. Corriden is given one fleeting glance of pity perhaps, before she turns to nod her head towards her maid, motioning to the line starting to file out the doorway. Arturo Lomasa squeezes Dianna's shoulders, letting out another long breath as Corriden responds to the decree, and leans to kiss Jahna's cheek briefly before he releases both hands, starting to step forward and to one side a bit, waiting for the matter to clear, his gaze on the Emperor. Corriden hesitates briefly, then admits, "...The blades are a good organization, your majesty... One that I am not worthy of. However, I don't think I'll be able to raise that kind of money within a fortnight. Or even within a year." His tone is ashen in his throat as he considers this. "I will do what I can, short of stealing horses." Talus Kahar nods to Corriden. "Perhaps your kin can help. Farewell, Corriden Lomasa." He motions away from the dais with his hand. "This hearing is at an end." Dianna Lomasa gently steps away from Arturo and Jahna to hop up and down, trying to catch sight of her monster of a brother through the crowds, grumbling a little about her height. "Will he be able to raise the money, Arturo?" she asks hesitantly. "I would offer what little I have, but I doubt he would accept it..." Duhnen remains still at the back of the throne room, watching those still left as they make their way out. He doesn't make any motions to speak to anyone. Arturo Lomasa steps forward once Talus has declared the hearing at an end, clearing his throat slightly. "If it be convenient for Your Majesty, there are certain unrelated matters I should wish audience upon." Jahna Nillu sighs softly and after the kiss turns to Arturo. She speaks softly, "It is done." Tomassa lowers her gaze to the small Scourge at her side and she murmurs, "He paid 300,000 kahars to me as a brideprice. I suppose that I could return it, if I were feeling generous." Corriden turns to go in silence, striding from the throne room with his cape billowing behind him. His steps are more harried than decorous, eyes opaque as he mulls over matters. Moira lifts her hand a bit and shakes her head to Tomassa. "No. It will be earned." And the smile that touches the small Scourge's lips is absolutely frightening in it's rather sly, devious manner. "It will be earned..." ---- '''Return to Season 3 (2005) Category:Logs